greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Miranda Bailey
left|75px Jeg har fem regler. Husk dem. Regel nummer en: ingen smisking. Jeg hater dere allerede, og det kommer ikke til å forandre seg. - A Hard Day's Night Før serien Miranda Bailey tok utdanningen ved Wellesley høyskole. Hun blir kalt nazisten av kolleger, på grunn av sin tøffe personlighet og sløve holdning. Hun giftet seg med Tucker Jones rundt 1995. I Serien Sesong 1 I starten av serien blir Miranda Bailey veilederen til fem nye turnusleger, Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Cristina Yang og Alex Karev. Og selv om hun ofte er hard mot turnuslegene, har hun vist at hun også kan gi både støtte og råd når de trenger det. Sesong 2 I sesong 2, under bombetrusselen blir hennes sønn, William George Bailey Tucker Jones født, mens ektemannen hennes, Tucker blir operert av Dr. Shepherd. Etter at han krasjet på vei til sykehuset. George O'Malley hjalp henne gjennom fødselen, og hun takket George ved og navngi sin sønn William George Bailey Tucker Jones (selv om han blir kalt 'Tuck' etter sin far). Hun er kjent for å være en barmhjertig lege, hun oppholdt seg ved Cristina når hun mistet barnet sitt. Hun holdt også Izzie i hånden, når hun skulle være benmargs donor for sin datter. Hun bryr seg om pasientene og er engasjert. Sesong 3 Resten av sesong 2 og i sesong 3, fortsatte Bailey som en kirurg, selv om hun hadde blitt mor. Hennes faglige tillit ble rystet da Izzie Stevens klippet Denny Duquettes LVAD ledning, og Denny døde senere etter en hjertetransplantasjon som førte til at han fikk hjerneslag. Bailey følte at hun ikke hadde kontroll over turnuslegene, og at alt var hennes feil. Hun ble kritisert for hendelsen under en konferanse, hvor en kollega spør rett ut om hennes kompetanse om det og sjonglere karrieren og morsrollen. Hun føler at hun ikke tilbringer nok tid med sønnen, er er lei seg for det, og hun synger sent sangen "God Bless the Child" til ham, gjennom telefonen. Bailey bestemmer seg for å åpne en gratis klinikk ved Seattle Grace Hospital, i midten av sesong tre, når hun føler hvor lite hun kan hjelpe pasienter som kirurg. Hun syns det er vaskelig å få støtte fra andre leger, men etter å ha snakket med sjefen, Richard Webber, klarer hun og få de til og jobbe der. The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic åpner, hvor Izzie har brukt pengene hun arvet fra Denny, og Bailey er fornøyd med klinikken, som vil forandre folks liv til det bedre. Hun konkurrerte om stillingen som sjef over assistenstlegene, men i siste episode av sesong 3, fant hun ut at hun tapte mot Callie Torres. Richard indikerte at hun kan bli sjef for kirurgi i løpet av få år. Sesong 4 I sesong 4, besteme Miranda seg for å være Callies "nummer to", siden Callie sliter, ettersom hun ikke har nok erfaring. Sjefen ser at Bailey tar igjen det tapte, og at hun delegerer svært godt, og til slutt skjønner han at Miranda dekket over for Callie. Han sparket Callie som sjef over assistenstlegene, og fortalte Bailey at han gjorde en feil ved og ikke gi henne jobben i utgangspunktet. Han sier også at han mente hun tilhørte operasjonssalen. Han ber og unnskyldning for å ta Dr. Bailey for gitt. Miranda bryter ut i tårer og klemmer sjefen. Senere i sesongen når to ambulanser krasjer, hjelper Bailey med og redde livet til en hvit ambulansesjåfør, som er rasist. Da hun skal lukke magen etter operasjonen, sier hun til George at snittet må være justert bedre, noe som ødela tatoveringen hans. Og etter den operasjonen forteller hun at ingen får kalle henne nazisten noe mer. I slutten sesongen blir sønnen alvorlig skadet, han får en bokhylle over seg. Og det kommer flere argumenter over tilstanden i ekteskapet deres, og Dr. Bailey og Tucker blir separert, for Tucker mente at hun prioriterte jobben framfor familien, og at det er skyld i sønnens skader. I sesongens avsluning innser hun at hvis hun ønsker og fortsette sin karriere som kirurg, vil hun ikke lenger være i stand til og ha kontroll over klinikken, og hun overlater den til Izzie, og hun forteller at hun har fortjent det. Sesong 5 I sesong 5, forteller Cristina til Bailey og Alex at Izzie har hudkreft, og nekter og bli behandlet, og hun ber dem om hjelp. Bailey støttet Izzie gjennom hennes første operasjon og hennes kreftbehandlinger. Gjennom sesong 5, uttrykte Dr. Bailey misnøye med generell kirugi, og blir interresert i pediatrisk kirurgi. Dr. Arizona Robbins, en pediatrisk kirurg, hjelper ivrig Bailey, og lar henne hjelpe til med en rekke saker, men mange hadde en motsatt effekt enn det som var ment og det gjør Bailey motløs, som når hun knyttet seg til et dødssykt barn som senere dør. Sjef Webber er misfornøyd med at Bailey forlater generell kirurgi, og gjorde henne motløs ved enhver anledning, og kjøpte en kirurgisk robot for å lokke henne tilbake. Dr. Robbins, derimot, sverger på å slå tilbake og viser Dr. Bailey den positive siden ved barne kirurgi. Det rører Bailey, men hun forteller både sjefen (som da endelig har godtatt Dr. Baileys valg) og Dr. robbins at hun ikke kan fortsette i pediatrisk kirurgi. Selv om begge er sjokkert og ikke forstår, betror hun seg senere til sjefen, ektemannen har gitt henne et ultimatum - enten nekte oppfølingen i pediatrisk kirurgi eller så vil han skille seg fra henne. Dr. Bailey bestemmer seg for at hun vil forlate sin mann selv, men nå som hun blir en enslig mor, vil hun ikke kunne vise egasjement for pediatrisk kirurgi og hun velger igjen generell kirurgi. Sesong 6 I sesong 6 blir Bailey sjokket når George dør, hun sliter med å vise følelser og i episode 2 stopper Derek heisen og Miranda begynner å snakke. "Jeg er overlege. Jeg er alenemor. Jeg mistet O'Malley. Jeg kan ikke bry meg lenger. Stevens er ikke datteren min. O'Malley var ikke sønnen min. Jeg må slutte å behandle... Jeg må slutte å bry meg så mye. Jeg kan ikke ha det slik på jobben lenger. Jeg må spare disse følelsene til sønnen min, som trenger dem! Jeg kan ikke gi dem bort her. Jeg vil ikke." Hun får ut følelsene og begynner og bli mer seg selv igjen. Hun blir overlege i generell kirurgi. Hun begynner også og flørte litt med Mercy West anestesilegen Ben Warren, og etterhvert blir de sammen. I siste episode, når hun blir møtt av Gary sin pistol, lyver hun og sier at hun er en sykepleier, noe som redder livet hennes. thumb|332px|[[Miranda Bailey|Bailey, Mary, og en døende Charles.]] Hun prøver så å redde livet til Dr. Charles Percy med hjelp av pasienten Mary Portman. Men når sykehuset blir steng får hun ikke ham til en OS siden heisene ikke fungerer. Han dør i armene hennes og ber henne fortelle Reed (som ble drept) at han liker henne, og han forteller at Bailey var hans favoritt doktor. Etterpå er hun sett snakkende med en politi hvor hun spør etter Reed. Sesong 7 Trivia *Karakteren Bailey var ment å være en blond, hvit kvinne. Men Wilsons audition gikk så bra at hun ble tilbudt rollen, og karakteren ble omskrevet. Sandra Oh var i utgangspunktet ønsket for å prøvespille som Dr. Bailey.Sandra Oh Exclusive One-on-one Referanser Kategori:Karakterer